The present invention relates generally to abrasive articles for abrading a work surface such as, for example, flexible sheet-like abrasive articles.
Sheet-like abrasive articles are commonly used in a variety of sanding operations including, for example, hand sanding of wooden surfaces. In hand sanding, the user holds the abrasive article directly in his or her hand and moves the abrasive article across the work surface. Sanding by hand can, of course, be an arduous task.
Sheet-like abrasive articles include, for example, conventional sandpaper. Conventional sandpaper is typically produced by affixing abrasive material to a relatively thin, generally non-extensible, non-resilient, non-porous backing (e.g., paper). The thin, flat, slippery nature of conventional sandpaper backing materials makes conventional sandpaper difficult to grasp, hold, and maneuver. Because of the slippery nature of conventional sandpaper, to hold a sheet of sandpaper securely, a user will grasp the sheet of sandpaper between his or her thumb and one or more of his or her remaining fingers. Holding the sandpaper in this manner is uncomfortable, can lead to muscle cramps and fatigue, and is difficult to maintain for an extended period of time. In addition, the thumb is typically in contact with the abrasive surface of the sandpaper, which can irritate or damage the skin. Also, because the thumb is positioned between the sandpaper and the work surface, grasping the sandpaper in this manner also interferes with the sanding operation. That is, due to the position of the thumb, a portion of the sandpaper abrasive surface is lifted away from the work surface during sanding. Because the lifted portion is not in contact with the work surface, the full sanding surface of the sandpaper is not utilized, and the effectiveness of the sandpaper is, therefore, diminished.
During hand sanding, a user often applies pressure to the sandpaper using his or her fingertips. Because of the thin nature of the backing materials used in conventional sandpaper, the finger pressure is concentrated in the regions where the finger pressure is applied. This, in turn, causes the sandpaper to wear and/or load unevenly, and produces an uneven sanding pattern on the work surface.
Conventional sandpaper is typically sold in standard size sheets, such as 9×11 inch sheets. To make sandpaper easier to use, users often fold the sandpaper, thereby producing smaller sheets that are easier to handle. Folding the sandpaper, however, produces a jagged edge, and also weakens the sandpaper along the fold line. During the rigors of sanding, the weakened fold line may tear, thereby resulting in premature failure of the sandpaper.